fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Spirit Soul: Astora
|romanji = Supiritto Sōru: Asutora |name = Spirit Soul: Astora |parent magic = Spirit Soul |user = TBA}} Spirit Soul: Astora ( , Supiritto Sōru: Asutora lit. Various Spirits: Abyssal Keeper) is a Take Over spell of the Spirit Soul line which grants the user the ability to take upon the visage of an exceptionally powerful fighter. In the case of Warrior Soul: Astora, the spell allows the caster to transform into Knight of the Abyss, Astora (深淵の騎士・アストラ, Shinen no Kishi, Asutora), an exceptionally powerful warrior who can access the Lanes of In-Between (狭間の道, Hazama no Michi); the gates between dimensions. Description As mentioned above, Take Over: Spirit Soul grants the wielder of the magic the ability to assimilate anything that is capable of being categorized as a spirit and from there assume the form of the absorbed being in order to perfectly replicate their powers. Seemingly one of a kind, Take Over: Spirit Soul is a Take Over that attacks the incorporeal as well as the things which hail from alternate dimensions and/or are created/born differently than a vast majority of the other races which roam the mortal plane that's referred to as . Indeed, elaborating a little bit more, Take Over: Spirit Soul is an oddity amongst its fellow Lost Magics – while it is indeed an ancient power that existed since what is referred to as the "beginning of magic", in contrast to almost every other form of Lost Magic, which were mostly wiped off the face of the earth and the knowledge of their existences scattered to the sands of time (with the exception of the darling Slayer Magic, of course), Take Over: Spirit Soul is still around even in the current day and age; in addition, because of its overwhelming power and sheer versatility, it was classified as a forbidden magic not quite on the level of the Black Arts, but most definitely on the way to the same level of notoriety. In any case, as usual, in order to initiate Take Over, the user must firstly defeat a living non-human existence which is part of the myriad of races that exist within this world of whimsy and wonder, either through pure combat or by some alternative method, sometimes simply through outsmarting the caster's target. Once the user's target is down for the count, the wielder of Take Over then approaches the downed enemy, before focusing intently as they intensify the volatility of the magical energies that are dwelling within their Magic Origin as to excite them exponentially, in the process of doing so, the caster makes physical contact with their target before they force their own Magical Aura to flare up as they surge the arcane energies within themselves into the creature, using their magical energies to force their way into the creature's own Magic Origin and overwhelm it through the method of quickly replacing the target's magical energy with their own, resulting in the loss of magical power causing the body to break down into eternano particles and becoming absorbed into the user's own Magic Origin, thereby storing their physical form and parameters within their arcane organ. In the case of Spirit Soul: Astora, the spell enables the user to take upon the visage of the Knight of the Abyss, Astora (深淵の騎士・アストラ, Shinen no Kishi, Asutora), the powerful warrior from the Republic of Magnostadt with a mastery of close-range combat who could access the Lanes of In-Between, which are the gates between the dimensions such as and . Astora takes the form of a predominantly silver humanoid being, possessing a lean and relatively buff figure that gives him the appearance of being downright alien- littered all over his body is pulsating red lines. Attached to his large biceps and forearms are black hands and blades with hooked ends below his shoulders, and his shoulders have organic pauldrons with the same red lines and a dark blue marking under said lines. His legs are relatively similar; with somewhat bulging portions below the knees, possessing dark blue thick coils just before where the lower legs begin and the foot portion terminates- the latter part is lined with the pulsing crimson. Engraved upon Astora's chest is an azure gemstone that constantly glows with a triad of arrow markings circling the jewel; finally, the front of Astora's neck possesses a spiked rectangular dark blue lined with red portion- and a elongated dark blue fin of sorts extends from his forehead to the back with a golden gem in his forehead and azure eyes. History Knight of the Abyss, Astora (深淵の騎士・アストラ, Shinen no Kishi, Asutora) was a powerful warrior who could access the Lanes of In-Between (狭間の道, Hazama no Michi), which are the gates between the dimensions such as and . Originally a high-ranking magic knight from the kingdom known as Republic of Magnostadt (マグノシュタットの共和国, Magunoshutatto no Kyōwakoku) which existed five centuries prior to the present time, Astora was known far and wide as a holy warrior with a mastery of close-range combat- it was said that nobody was capable of matching him in battle, and he was the shining star of the kingdom. Referred to as a "typical goody-goody knight in shining armour" during his life, he was present during the Dragon Civil War and the begin of Magnostadt's fall, being awarded a charm known as the Shadowwalker Pendant that was meant to ward off despair for his role in helping stave off the aggressive dragons. With the Shadowwalker Pendant, Astora was capable of traversing the Lanes of In-Between, which were bizarre and unpredictable corridors of pure negativity; the origins of which are unknown to everyone. They were pulsating red-and-black misty energy fields which can transport somebody to and from any location, as long as the destination is interlinked with another area which is saturated with negativity. While normally, a non-user of the Black Arts who attempts to utilize the Nyx Portals will have their souls slowly eroded as they begin to undergo a grotesque transformation into the same kind of being that the portals spawn, with the Shadowwalker Pendant, Astora could use the Lanes of In-Between without any drawbacks- this allowed him to filter in and out of each dimension, hunting down Hellions in their own home dimension without any problems. Over time, with continuous usage of the Lanes of In-Between, Astora's appearance morphed from a regular knight in armour into the silver alien-looking being seen today. Eventually and unbeknownst to Astora and anyone else, the Shadowwalker Pendant's protective and purifying nature began to wear out as he lost the ability to walk through the Lanes of In-Between. In order to keep performing his duty as the silent protector of Magnostadt, Astora made a pact with the demons in the lanes, preventing him from being swallowed by the negativity and despair of the lanes, but in return, the Shadowwalker Pendant would cease functioning in its purification role for him. Later on, by attempting to save his kingdom from the spread of the "Abyssal Plague"; the plague of despair that turned humans into Hellions and was generated through negative emotions, he was swiftly defeated and corrupted by Abyssion, resulting in Astora being driven mad as his sanity was whittled away to naught, causing him to become dragged into the Lanes of In-Between and be forced to serve as one of Abyssion's many enforcers. Powers and Abilities Enhanced Physical Attributes: As with all Take Overs, Spirit Soul: Astora grants the caster the enhanced attributes and abilities of Astora, who they have taken over; though in this case, Spirit Soul is also capable of generating any weaponry and most magics that the spirits had before they were assimilated by this magic. Spirit Soul cannot replicate any Lost Magic and Slayer Magic, due the complexity of said magics; in the latter case, in order to use Slayer Magic, the magician's Magic Origin must have been modified to use the magic- Take Over does not change a Magic Origin during transformation, it simply serves as a storing point for the forms. Generally, like every other Take Over, initiating Spirit Soul: Astora and transforming results in a rather large boost in the user's physical parameters, such as speed, strength, and durability. In the case of Spirit Soul: Astora, the caster's physical parameters are bolstered significantly to the point that they become as powerful as Astora himself- with a single downward chop, in this form, the user is capable of manifesting a violent tremor that obliterates the ground it comes into contact with and sends her enemies careening across the landscape- their attacks generally hit like an out-of-control dumptruck; smashing their opponents into teeny-tiny pieces like they were made out of some spectacularly shitty plasticine, blowing holes in their bodies through simply thrusting their hands in their direction- the sheer kinetic force released does the rest. In addition, the endurance displayed by the user with Spirit Soul: Astora enables them to tank spells like those of Curses and Dragon Slayer Magic like it was nothing and ignore all senses of pain—though it should be noted that this varies on the factor of how powerful the blow is. The speed gained by Spirit Soul: Astora allows them to discard the need for speed-enhancing magics such as High Speed and Slowing Magic, enabling the user to outstrip almost anyone in a contest of pure speed. Immense Magical Power: Astora was known to be in possession of truly staggering amounts of magical energy, far beyond most magicians in the current day and age; indeed, when Spirit Soul: Astora is activated, the caster of the spell has this energy superimposed over their own. Astora was known to have natural control over the exertion of his magical power, keeping it contained to the point where it was virtually impossible to detect him by normal means, though the constant effort can be taxing. The magical energy itself, when manifested, is a vibrant red, crackling intensely when Astora focused; when Astora's power was at it's peak, it transformed into the frightening visage of a demon which surrounded him, striking fear into the hearts of his foes. It is so great it can be felt from a great distance and it has the tendency to make people perspire in fear. Astora's skill and control at using manipulating his magical energy aura allowed him to perform a variety of abilities. Additionally, the sheer aura radiating from his person has the additional effect of affecting entire areas to the point of disrupting spells from enemies, as well as affecting others from seemingly miles away. Magic originates from a Magic Origin (魔原, Magen), which is exactly what the wording indicates—it is a special organ that is located within the body of a magician, that absorbs eternano and bunches it up into clusters, which is processed into magical power. Every Mage has a container inside their body that determines the limits of their Magic Power; this is precisely what a Magic Origin is. If the case becomes empty, eternano will come from the atmosphere and enters the Mage's body and after a while, their Magic Power is restored. Interestingly, Astora was capable of morphing the properties of his magical power; as it normally saturates the vicinity as purple puffs or clouds of magical power, that usually shifts from the texture of a raging red to a mystical silver; these clouds are the embodiment of Astora's thoughts, brought forth by his absolutely enormous magical power—people will perceive his magical energy all around the area, instead of it originating from Astora's body, leaving them unable to exactly pinpoint Astora's existence. However, due to his corruption via Abyssion, his magical energies morphed to the point where he literally seeped darkness from his very being and could channel the power of despair to reinforce his attack power, with a visual cue being the increasingly denser dark aura emanating from him. Elemental Magic Elemental Magic ( , Erementaru Majikku lit. Molecule Changing Magic): Elemental Magic is one of the most basic forms of magic that there is, and it is a Caster Magic that is exceedingly versatile, perhaps one of the most changeable types of magic in existence. Elemental Magic is the parent ability and magic for many other elemental-based abilities and powers including Water Magic, Fire Magic, Earth Magic, Air Magic and many others; users of Elemental Magic are very common, and not only this, they are noted to be extremely versatile thanks to the numerous elements that they can tap into. The capabilities that Elemental Magic provides are moving, altering, and mixing existing elements or pulling eternano together and creating a single eternano particle from many others, which is then accelerated into their element of choice. The user of Elemental Magic can generate their element from themselves or from it's natural environment. Some users are more specialized than others, harnessing numerous properties of a single element, or going in the opposite direction as to control numerous elements at once. Certain elemental mages are able to effectively manipulate their element with minimum bodily movement, such as by using only their head. In even rarer cases, elemental mages are able to perform their magic without the aid of any physical movement at all, by instead using sheer focus and force of will; something that is known to be extremely rare. The most common ability that elemental mages show is the ability to generate and project varying waves of elemental energy from their body. Such energy can take the form of concentrated blasts, concussive explosions, waves of force or self-perpetuating beams. These beams can come from anywhere and be used or directed in a large numbers of ways depending on the character whether it's defensive or offensive. In addition to this, after a certain level of mastery over their element, a user of elemental magic is capable of using Shape Transformation on their element as to forge it in the shape of constructs, which can be utilized in various manners—this is known as Molding Magic. Astora was known to be a rarity amongst most magicians as he was capable of harnessing the "Seven Fundamentals"; the seven forms of Elemental Magic from which the very foundation of the universe and its countless terrains were hewn- originally, it was believed that the world was made up of natural forces such as "earth, air, fire, water", and many more. The discovery of the atom, which aren't visible to the naked eye mostly disproved that, with several elements being found in earth, water, and/or air, with oxygen being found in all three, but the idea was so deeply rooted in mankind's mind, that this "origin elemental magic" never vanished. Instead of being split into numerous other forms of elemental magic, Astora's form of elemental magic enables him to harness all forms of elemental magic packed into a single magic- making it not only bucket capacity-saving, but highly efficient and powerful as well. The elements Astora displayed were Earth Magic, which pertains to land, Water Magic, which pertains to the oceans, Wind Magic, which pertains to the skies, Fire Magic, which revolves around creation, Green Magic, the magic that embodies flora, and finally, Lightning Magic and Ice Magic, which encompass phenomena related to the elements. With his control over the Seven Fundamentals, Astora is capable of manipulating nonliving matter by changing its atom structure, i.e. turning air into a wall of water or turning a stone column into a large uprising spikes; effectively, the sky is the limit in regards to what he is capable of modifying and manipulating to his will. Astora had complete dominance over all seven of these elements, and could extend them into different applications- for example, he could use Lightning Magic to induce electromagnetism and combine that with his fine control over Earth Magic and the metals inside the ground in order to give himself mastery over all forms of alloys. Not only that, Astora was capable of switching between different elements in the blink of an eye, keeping his opponents constantly on their toes. The elements generated through Astora's form of elemental magic are vastly more powerful than the regular versions- indeed, Astora's versions are capable of absorbing the branched iterations in order to augment their speed and power at any time. Additionally, any element generated through Astora's elemental magic is unable to be devoured by any user of Slayer Magic, as they would simply kill them instantly by overloading their Magic Origin. Astora was famed for his original elemental magic spells, God Hand and Armatization, the latter of which was completely unique to him as it involved the manipulation of his modified physiology. God Hand God Hand ( , Goddo Hando lit. Molecule Changing Magic Secret Art: Wave-Motion Fist): God Hand is a powerful Elemental Magic spell that was originally exclusive to Knight of the Abyss, Astora, but eventually, those who had memories of the knight making liberal usage of the spell in his many adventures conceptualized how God Hand would work in the current day and age, leading to God Hand's widespread commonality. God Hand is classified magical power-collection-type blow (魔力集束打撃, maryoku shūsoku dageki) as it involves the user gathering magical energies in the atmosphere and compressing them upon one of their fists before unleashing a powerful punch that projects that magical energy which is elemental in nature, dealing immense damage. In any case, when performing God Hand, the user cocks their fist back as they crouch ever-so-slightly, performing a winding-up motion. Using their magic origin as a focus point, the user begins to gather large amounts of magical energies -both magical energy itself and eternano- in the atmosphere, drawing it to their figure before compressing these ambient energies to their utmost limit, resulting in the user's arm becoming shrouded with such a quantity of magical energy that their arm gives off the appearance of a mass of azurite swirling around their lower arm like a hurricane. At this point, the user intensifies their magical power and focuses it at a singular point; their fist, with the transference of energies to the balled hand; the high concentration of magical energies produces an ear-piercing sound before the user thrusts their fist forward, unleashing a devastating blow that inflicts piercing, penetrating damage. The release of God Hand projects the fist with energies condensed composed from magical energy using the concept of supernatural energy itself –both magical energy and eternano- as the ultimate fulcrum for transference of energies, even if the energies used as a medium for the attack does not belong to the user, or if the energies are in the vicinity of her Magical Aura's upsurge. Because of this property which ensures "complete domination of the supernatural", there are nada, zero, zip, and zilch chances of there ever being any kind of supernatural defensive technique that is capable of withstanding or even attempting to defend against God Hand. As Astora was a master of the Seven Fundamentals, he was capable of changing the magical energies gathered into his fist into any one of the seven forms of Elemental Magic which he commanded, allowing it to change into theoretically any elemental type; also giving God Hand a large type coverage. In addition, Astora's version has been modified to attack the opponent from within in any form if a foolish Slayer attempts to devour it in any of its elemental forms, meaning that there is no way to properly defend except to evade. Armatization Armatization ( , Arumatizēshon lit. Elemental Absorption and Embodiment through Body-Cell Shifting): Armatization, also known as Elemerge ( , Eremāji lit. Element Fusion) is a special Elemental Magic spell that can be considered an existence similar to that of the Elemental Body spell so common to all forms of elemental magic, but yet it is still rather dissimilar- in essence, Armatization allows the user to absorb elemental magic from any source unto themselves and integrate it within their magic origin and their biology, resulting in a powerful fusion, and thus, a transformation to grant the caster characteristics of that element for a short period of time. Armatization is a powerful Elemental Magic spell that can be an existence considered akin to the likes of Unison Raid; it is something that has been highly sought after, but even so, very few are capable of obtaining such an incredible surge of strength. It is said that no two "elemental fusion"-type spells are the same due to very few people who obtain this type of spell handing it down to possible successors or releasing details about it to the public. Thus, it is something that can definitely and accurately be referred to as "one in a million". It should be noted that Armatization is a 'high risk, high reward' type of magic—it's both dangerous to the user and their opponent. In order to utilize Armatization, the user is required to concentrate; momentarily shutting out the interference of anything else that could be considered a 'distraction', and focus solely on the elemental attack in front of them; which is normally unleashed by the opponent. Armatization works by the principle of controlling the flow of magic within the user's own body and turning the enemy's own magic against them; making the best offense a good defense. As the elemental strike approaches them at breakneck speeds, the user is required to open up a narrow pathway from their fingertip; as well as up to their arm to the stomach. The magic origin of a magician is located within their stomach- and as everyone knows, the magic origin is the source of supernatural power within the body. The way that the magic works requires that the elemental energy enters the user's stomach; in contrast, if it passes through the user's heart; more than half of the time, the result is fatal for the user. Once the elemental energy has entered the user's stomach, their magic origin activates; the magical energy being constantly pumped into the user's limbs takes ahold of the elemental energy, and breaks down the eternano and energy that it's composed of. From here, the user's magic origin absorbs the components of the opponent's attack, and begins to pump it into the user's own body; essentially recycling it while restoring it into its elemental state. This grants the user an enormous increase regarding their statistics all across the board; the properties of the user's attacks become elemental in nature; capable of dealing greater damage alongside various other effects—naturally, the powers vary from element to element. In addition, the user is now able to transform their entire body into the absorbed element, and dispel the element with ease. However, it is also not-well-known that Armatization is capable of being utilized by the user if they have a corresponding form of Elemental Magic, simply absorbing their own magical energies shifted to the element in question and undergoing the usual processes. In the case of Astora, thanks to his shift in biology, when undergoing Armatization, his entire body morphs into the slightest of likenesses of a creature associated with the element in question. Of course, with great strengths, come great drawbacks. Utilizing Armatization is a terrifying and exhilarating experience; keeping the elemental energy in check is fairly difficult, as the user is aware that it can and will explode within them if they make even the slightest mistake. Once Armatization has been achieved, the user's magical power slowly drains, and the transformation ends when it is depleted. While channeling an element, the user slowly begins regenerating their stamina; while they gain a higher chance of obtaining a critical hit; as well as generic bonuses as special attacks, increased damage, and other enhancements. After the process of Armatization ends, the user will experience an enormous drain in their magical power and stamina—the reason for this is that most of their power is used to remain in complete control of the harnessed power; there are no exceptions to this rule. In addition, incorrectly redirecting and absorbing the elemental energy can have severe consequences; it's known that some magicians have been bedridden for weeks afterwards if they make a mistake. Trivia *Spirit Soul: Astora's images are derived from Elemental Hero Neos. Additionally, the Armatization spell is based off a buncha other things. *Additionally, Astora's past was based off Artorias from Dark Souls' own. Category:Take Over Spells Category:Spells